Gitchee Gitchee Goo
Der Song "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" wird von den Phineas und den Ferb-Tones in den Folgen "Der Eintagsfliegenhit" und "Cliptastisch!" gesungen. Es ist eines der beliebtesten Songs aus Phineas und Ferb, weil es auch in der Folge "Cliptastisch!" auf Platz 1 geschafft hat. Songtext Episoden Version Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf! Phineas und Candace: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Phineas: Und noch einmal: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf! Alle: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Gitchee gitchee goo heißt... Ich lieb dich baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby, baby Phineas und Candace: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Übersetzung auf Englisch Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: You only say that to me! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: And my heart beats faster! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace: Please do not stop! Phineas und Candace: Gitchee Gitchee goo means I love you so! Phineas: And again: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: You only say that to me! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: And my heart beats faster! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace: Please do not stop! Alle: Gitchee Gitchee goo means I love you so! Gitchee Gitchee goo means I love you so! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means ... I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby, baby Phineas und Candace: Gitchee Gitchee goo means I love you so! Album Version Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace und die Ferbettes: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, chu wap! Candace und die Ferbettes: Bitte hör nicht auf! Alle: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Phineas: Mein Baby hat 'ne eigene Sprache, wenn sie was Süßes zu mir sagt. Es stört sie nicht wenn ich drüber lache, denn sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich das mag. Phineas: Ich finde es oft verwirrend und klare Worte wären mir dann recht. Doch sie macht dann ganz einfach weiter. Candace und die Ferbettes: Weiter! Phineas: Und das finde ich gar nicht schlecht. Ich sag euch was ich mein: Phineas: Bow, chicka bow-wow! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf! Phineas und Candace: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Phineas: Ja, was soll ich denn nur tun? Candace: Was soll ich denn nur tun? Phineas: Hört sie mir auch wirklich zu? Candace: Hört sie mir wirklich zu? Phineas: Wenn ich sag, dass ich sie brauch Candace: '''Ich sag, dass ich sie brauch. '''Phineas: Sagt sie: "Ich Gitchee gitchee goo dich auch! Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo dich auch! Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo dich auch! Candace und die Ferbettes: Gitchee gitchee goo dich auch! Phineas: Ich brauch kein Wörterbuch, denn: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace und die Ferbettes Bitte hör nicht auf! Alle: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Phineas: Bow chika bow-wow! Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller! Phineas: Chicka-chicka, chu wap! Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf! Alle: Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Gitchee gitchee goo heißt... Ich lieb dich Baby, baby, baby Ferb:' '''Baby, Baby, Baby '''Alle': Gitchee gitchee goo heißt ich lieb dich so! Übersetzung auf Englisch Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Candace: You only say that to me! Phineas: Mau-mau-mau! Candace und die Ferbettes: And my heart beats faster! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, chu wap! Candace und die Ferbettes: Please do not stop! Alle: Gitchee Gitchee goo means I love you so! Phineas: My baby's got her own language, when she says something sweet to me. She doesn't mind when I laugh about it, because she knows that I like it really. Phineas: I often find it confusing and it'd be better for me if she spoke more clearly. But she just keeps on going. Candace und die Ferbettes: Continue! Phineas: And I really don't mind it! I'll tell you what I mean: Phineas: Yes, what should I do? Candace: What should I do? Phineas: Can she really hear me? Candace: Can she really hear me? Phineas: When I say that I need her? Candace: '''I say that I need her. '''Phineas: She says: "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo you too! Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Candace und die Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas:I don't need a dictionary, because... Besetzung Phineas Flynn: Gesang, E-Gitarre Ferb Fletcher: Gesang, Keyboard Candace Flynn: Gesang Ferbettes (Isabella, Adyson, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly): Backgroundgesängerinnen Hintergrundwissen *Das ist der erste Song, in dem Phineas mit Candace singt. *In der Folge Steinzeitalter gibt es eine Parodie von dem Song und heißt Zubataga. Weitere Auftritte Der Song kommt ziemlich oft noch in anderen Folgen vor, wie ein Running Gag. Wenn es auftaucht, dient es entweder für den Hintergrund oder Doofenshmirtz singt es, z.B. in: *Der Eintagsfliegenhit: In derselben Episode läuft das Lied im Aufzug. Phineas und Ferb hatten wahrscheinlich schon damit gerechnet und hakten es bei einer Liste ab. *'Phindroid Ferboter': Doofenshmirtz hörte das Lied im Radio in seinem Kran und sang auch mit. Außerdem lief das Lied als Fahrstuhlmusik, mit dem Perry und der Weihnachtsmann gefahren sind. *'Schrecklicher Schluckauf': Wenn Perry im Warteraum von Doofenshmirtz sitzt, läuft im Hintergrund das Lied *'Die Spielzeugerfinder': Man hört es im Hintergrund in der Mall. *'Das Streitwagenrennen': Als Perry in das leere Kino ging, lief es im Hintergrund. *'Die dunkle Schlucht von Mc Gregor': In der Mall läuft es im Hintergrund, als Candace Stacy anrufen wollte. *'Doofania': Als Major Monogram auf Perry gewartet hatte, sang er unerwünscht mit Carl die letzte Strophe vom Song. *'Superhelden': Die Aliens vom "Captain Implausible" benutzten die Wörter "Bow, chicka, bow-wow" und "Chicka-chicka chu wap" als ihre eigene Sprache. *'Die Chroniken von Miep': Als Mitch Phineas und seinen Freunden erklären wollte, dass sie Gefangene seien und Candace einen Baseball heimlich steuerte, pfiff sie dabei die erste Zeile vom Song. *'Ein Schnabeltier auf Abwegen': Marty, der Hasenjunge spielt mit seinem musikalischen Mixer ein Teil des Songs. *'Isabella und der Tempel des Saftes': In Professor Poofenplotz' Rückblende läuft der Song im Hintergrund. *'Hochzeits-Abenteuer': Als Doofenshmirtz im Aufzug ist, hört man es als Fahrstuhlmusik. *'Gedächtnis Ausfall': Kurz bevor Carl Lawrence in Perrys Höhle fand, fegte er über den Boden und summte das Lied. *'Phineas hat Geburtstag': Man könnte es hören, als Phineas im Slushy-Dawg war. *'Phineas und Ferb feiern Weihnachten': Als Doofenshmirtz in der Mall einkaufen war, lief es im Hintergrund. *'Das Superhirn': Doofenshmirtz sang den Song, als er seine Sachen anziehen wollte. Songschreiber Siehe auch *Cliptastisch! *Der Eintagsfliegenhit *Liste der Songs en:Gitchee Gitchee Goo Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Songs S1 Kategorie:Songs S2 Kategorie:Songs S3 Kategorie:Spezialsongs Kategorie:Songs von Phineas Kategorie:Songs von Ferb Kategorie:Songs von Candace Kategorie:Songs von Isabella Kategorie:Songs von den Pfadfinder-Mädchen Kategorie:PFT Kategorie:Die besten Songs von Phineas und Ferb